This invention relates to a food molding machine particularly for molding flat patties of ground raw beef and similar tissue containing material that tends to cook to a misshapen form. With many of these prior machines the raw patty has an attractive shape but upon cooking becomes misshapen because of the uneven shrinking of the tissues of the meat and particularly raw beef and, when cooked, has an unattractive texture and flavor. The present invention avoids these difficulties.